


Amity's big coming out

by ForeverVirgin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverVirgin/pseuds/ForeverVirgin
Summary: Amity's crush on Luz is getting out of hand. Time has come to gather up courage and tell Luz the truth.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 47
Kudos: 40





	Amity's big coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Story by ForeverVirgin  
> Proofread, redaction and additional help FollyCola  
> Dedicated to RobRocket who does a great job cheering me up

Amity was nervously walking back and forth in front of her locker.

\- I have to tell her. But what if she rejects me?! No, she can not. Obviously not. I saw her. After all she's so open minded. And that's lovely... Yes, I will just encourage her to try out “something new”. She will fall for that. - Amity clenched her fists and thought she was done talking to herself. Then, unsurprisingly, cried out loud anyway. - But what if Luz freaks out...?

\- Hi Amity! Why would I freak out?

Sweet Latina appeared out of nowhere, giving out a slightly suspicious but friendly gaze.

\- Woah! Hi Luz... I uh... You would because... They're releasing a new Azura video game.  
\- Whaaat?! You have video games here?! And there's Azura one?!

The pale elf suddenly felt a big dose of overwhelming confidence, sort of like in the old times. She leaned against the locker and charmingly played with her hair.

\- Yes. As a matter of fact we have these. I just received my pre order in the mail this morning. It is SPECIAL edition with EXTRA content. It is still a week until the official premiere and as far as I know, I am the only one in the entire school who owns a copy.

Luz's eyes enlarged, shone and filled with lust. Amity giggled satisfied.

\- Do you think we could play it together sometime?!

“Together” - This word echoed through Amity's mind. In her imagination Luz was already stripping down and playfully slapping her skin. In fact, she was slapping Amity's cheeks. Not in imagination but in reality.

\- Oh, huh?!  
\- Amity? What's wrong?

Concerned Luz was carefuly stroking Amity's shoulders. This was getting too lewd. With all her willpower, Mittens gently but quickly grabbed Luz's hands and pushed them to safe distance.

\- I... Kind of... don't like it when my friends are coming over to my place. You know my brother and sister...  
\- Say no more because Eda is heaving a “night out”. - Luz mentioned with air quotes - I am sure she will have nothing against a little sleepover. But rats! I don't have a console! Does it even run on a console or a PC?  
\- It's fine I will bring over mine.  
\- Eda also doesn't have a television.  
\- A what? Don't worry about it. I will bring everything I promise.  
\- That's awesome! I will go and tell Willow and Gus we're having a sleepover tonight!  
\- Yes... Willow and Gus. Great idea...  
\- This night will be great! Thank you Amity, I love you. Byee~!

Blight's face was held too tightly against sweet latino flat chest to be able to protest or ask questions. Unfortunately for her, Luz “loved” her, as a friend of course. For now.

Sometime later at lunchbreak, Amity, Luz and Willow were sitting together at the table. Luz was carefully examining what appeared to be a fresh issue of Boiling Isles' counterpart to earth's video games magazines, but with torture devices, voodoo and ectoplasm.

\- 20 action packed levels, cooperative mode, multiple romance paths (Amity bit her lip to the sound of that), a plot written by the author of the books! This is everys' nerd dream!  
\- Gee it's nice of you Luz to invite us over but I'm not good at video games.  
\- Willow, Willow, Willow - Said Amity, carefully faking her friendly tone. She embraced Willow, while making sure that neither her nor Luz would pay attention to the drinks; then, while speaking, Amity furtively spiked Willow's drink with a vial of abomination ooze; – It doesn't matter if you aren't good at video games. You are good at other things. Besides, a video game is only an excuse * cough * * cough * I mean excuse me... What matters is that we meet, talk and have a good time.  
\- Oh... Thank you Amity. That's very sweet of you * slurp *

An hour later the girls met again, this time in the courtyard. Willow hasn't been feeling well after lunch but she mostly ignored that, until now when it really started to hurt. She grabbed her belly and was beginning to sweat. Amity was getting worried for real, like she has overdone it. She decided it would be for the better to terminate her plan.

\- Uhh... Ohh... Guys... I don't feel good.  
\- Don't worry Willow, I will get the nurse! Luz, take care of her whi-

Eeeew!!! - The crowd reacted collectively when Willow vomited purple goo. Nevertheless, she was brought to the nurse office with mutual effort of Amity and Luz.

\- You will be fine! You probably just ate something spoiled – Said elf girl, trying to play innocent.  
\- Ate or drank... and more like poisoned than spoiled... - concluded Luz

They put Willow on the bed. She was half awake and breathing heavily. A nurse (which was of course some deformed freak) said:

\- This is gonna make you itch, but ultimately it's going to help you. 

From a drawer she pulled out a cactus and imperial cobra, only to be halted by unsynchronized, loud protests of the girls. Instead, Willow drew a magic circle in the air, causing curious looking plant to pierce through the gap between the floor tiles.

\- Luz... Take the petals... brew them.

Luz reached into her pocket and pulled out emergency glyphs written on little pieces of paper. Amity grabbed some empty potion bottle from the nearby table and they carried out with Willow's request on the spot. Petals melted immediately and the whole liquid turned red before it even boiled.

\- A healing potion. Cool. - Luz whispered

Willow quickly swallowed everything and carelessly released her grip on the bottle, causing it to slide down and break.

\- Thak you for instant rescue guys. I'm sorry but I will not come to the sleepover tonight. Promise me all of this will not ruin this night for you.  
\- Willow...  
\- Let me sleep now.

They tucked Willow in and left the office.

\- I'm sorry Luz... I... Please give me some time alone.  
\- Of course Amity. I have to check out something very quickly now. Speak to you soon okay?

Mittens nodded and turned away; she was struck by a huge remorse, and if she could had gone back in time, she would. Although now that her plan was so deeply in motion, Amity dismissed any thoughts of turning back: she was going to have Luz all to herself, no matter the cost. Besides, Amity promised to herself to make it up with Willow when it's all over. ...And with Gus too. Maybe some very expensive gifts would be enough; and she wasn't going to hurt Gus... Much. 

The cafeteria was empty at that time of day, apart from a cleaning monster which was busy picking up trash and washing the surfaces; the creature was approaching the table where the gang had been eating the lunch earlier, but Luz came just in time to check on Willow's cup. 

\- Purple goo, or mud. - Luz thought to herself. - Like what Willow threw up? Like... Abomination goo? Amity? No, that's impossible. She's totally redeemed! Besides, why would she agree to a friendly sleepover and then poison us? This doesn't make any sense.

Before Luz could figure it out, a cleaning monster came and threw away the cup into the plastic bag.

\- Wait! This is an evidence of a crime!  
\- HIISS!

The freak of nature (for Earth's standards that is) hissed at Luz and covered her in itching acid. 

\- Ugh.  
\- Luz?  
\- Amity?

Mittens came out from some shadowy corner when Luz was busy being spit on by oversensitive janitor.

\- What happened? Come on, let's fix you up. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you too.  
\- But! The cup...

Amity tried to pull Luz by her wrists.

\- What's that?

Cleaning monster disappeared somewhere in the hallways. 

\- Nothing. Let's go.

By 2 PM all classes were over. Students were packing up, leaving classrooms and creating a mild turmoil like overjoyed children usually do. In some shady place, Amity was wispering orders to her abomination and then, with a gesture, send it away through an open window. Mittens turned on her heel and saw Luz with a serious look on her face and crossed arms. 

\- Woah! Oh- Hey Luz. What's the matter?  
\- The matter is... I think somebody poisoned Willow on purpose!

Amity went from shy to slightly afraid.

\- What do you mean?  
\- I saw what was left in the cup she was drinking from, it were leftovers of abomination.

Mittens felt an unpleasant wave of heat all over her skin. 

\- I see what you are getting into... Look... Luz...  
\- Clearly somebody from the abomination coven is behind this. Lately some girls have been jealous of you and Willow becoming friends again. I don't want to be pointing fingers or anything, but I strongly suspect it was one of your past girl friends.  
\- Girlfriend? You? I mean!! You suspect one of my girl friends?  
\- Yes!  
\- Phew... Look, Luz... - Amity grabbed Luz's shoulder – I'm sorry for what happened to Willow, but unless we have clear evidence we can't just go around and accusing people, okay?  
\- I know. I was only going to say we should watch ourselves and be extra carefoul.  
Don't worry. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise.

Suddenly, a scream of agony attracted their attention.

\- This sounded a little like... Gus? Gus! HANG ON GUS WE'RE COMING!

Luz ran out at full speed and Amity followed her, but slowly. Outside they discovered a few people gathered around Gus who was curling up in a purple puddle.

\- My leg! My leg!  
\- Gus! What happened?!  
\- I slipped and I think I have broken something!

While looking at the scene from a distance, Amity thought to herself: - I'm sorry guys, but his night belongs only to me and Luz. 

Later this evening, King was carelessly napping on the sofa and Luz was getting done receiving lectures from Eda about do's and not do's at her absence. 

\- … and no feeding Hooty after midnight. I will be back tomorrow morning. By the way whom did you invite over? Those noisy kids right? Just don't uproot the whole house again.  
\- It will just be me and Amity.  
\- Good. Wait... Just Amity?  
\- Yeah... Gus kind of broke his leg and Willow was kind of poisoned so they couldn't come...  
\- So it's only going to be you and Amity.  
\- Yes.  
\- Hmm... What exactly happened to Willow and Gus?  
\- Gus slipped on abomination mud and Willow drank some abomination mud.  
\- ...and Amity is coming over tonight?  
\- Yeah? What are you getting into?  
\- Two of your best friends are getting taken out clearly by witch from abomination coven and one such witch is coming to visit when you will be all alone.  
\- What are you trying to say?! That's ridiculous!  
\- What's ridiculous? I didn't say anything yet.  
\- ...But you thought it! You think Amity is going to hurt me right?!  
\- Yes... hurt... Listen kid, haven't you noticed that Amity was trying to get awfully close to you lately?  
\- Of course! She's just trying to change her ways! You know, become friendly and get her life on a new track! What's wrong with that?  
\- ...You are right, but take this necklace just in case.  
\- Wow Eda it's pretty... But no... you're trying to bribe me so I forget how unfair you are!  
\- No, listen, this isn't an ordinary necklace. Jewel inside of it is actually a button. If you push it deep enough it will make a clicking sound, that's how you know you pushed it correctly. Doing it will send a signal to my earrings no matter where I am. That way I will know you're in trouble. If anything is wrong, push it as hard as you can.  
\- But...  
\- No buts! You wear it tonight or else I cancel my business trip!  
\- Okay fine! But I'm telling you, it will NOT be necessary.

Somebody knocked on the door.

\- Hoot hoot! Little elf girls is here!  
\- Let her in. Luz! Remember about the necklace! - Eda approached King and kneeled down – You caught all that King?  
\- No... - He said half asleep.  
\- Panic button. Luz has it now. If anything goes bad use it. Got it?!  
\- Yes...  
\- Good. Oh good evening Amity! Well it is time for me to leave, play nicely and try to go to bed early. No actually don't go to bed at all. Stay up all night. See you in the morning!

Finally the door closed loudly and Eda was gone. King couldn't care less, Luz was mildly embarrassed and Amity simply waited it out with her token, cold expression.

\- Ekhm. Hello Luz.

Sweet Latino snapped out of cringe.

\- Amity! - Luz jumped forward and gave a hug to her friend. Mittens blushed of course, but kept herself under control. - I'm so disappointed Willow and Gus couldn't make it.  
\- Don't worry. They can come to our next sleepover, I promise. Don't think about this now. Relax. I have gorestation 3, our Azura game, snacks...  
\- Sweet! So much goodies! Just you and me... oh... and King but looks like he won't be any trouble.  
\- Hoot hoot! And me! 

Elongated, careless owl head airily slipped between girls, sticking feathers to their faces and chests.

\- I'm gonna destroy you!  
\- Amity no! Calm down, I will take care of him I swear!

The whole house trembled and everybody had his or her turn to scream in frustration or desperation. Somehow Hooty buzzed off, allowing Amity to catch her breath and cool down her angry face.

\- heee... ehh... I'm sorry Luz. Why don't you go refresh yourself while I set up our game.  
\- Are you sure? You know Hooty didn't ac-  
\- That's fine! Eh... That's fine... Nothing else will interrupt our special night. I promise.  
\- Well... Okay... I will be back real quick. Feel at home.

Amity hastily opened the front door and grabbed the doorframe on both sides. She was pissed off.

\- Okay bird. Let's bargain. What do you want for staying silent and not interrupting us until the morning comes?!  
\- Hmm... I don't know, but I want a lot for sure! I- Aghghghh....

Mittens stuffed abomination mud up his beak and all over his face, forcing him complete retreat on him. When his neck shrunk as much as possible, she used a spell to harden the mud, muting and stucking Hooty in place.

\- What's that? I didn't quite catch it...  
\- Mmmmm! MMMMM!  
\- Don't worry. I will take it off. Eventually...

She stepped inside and closed the door. Just in time when Luz came back changed into her tank top, socks and cute little purple shorts. Amity was shyly twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

\- I like your... necklace.  
\- Thanks! Let's start setting this thing up though. How are we going to play without a screen anyway?  
\- Simple. Look I'm going to create a screen right now with a spell.  
\- Sweet!

For the next few hours girls had actually a lot of fun in privacy, but Amity was still too tense to tell Luz about her feelings. However, with every hug, every laugh and every little touch, her courage was building up. The moment was about to come.

Tired and grumbling, Luz leaned on Amity's shoulder.

\- I need something to drink. So much salty snacks and 12 levels of Azura The Game can really dehydrate you.

That was Amity's chance. She would soften Luz up with a little favor and then tell her. A perfect plan.

\- I'm on it! Don't get up. There are glasses in the kitchen right?  
\- U-huh.  
\- I'll be right back!

Amity didn't even turn on the lamp but depended on the light from the neighbouring room. Now that the moment was about to come she started losing her cool and became needlesly stressed.

\- It's fine. Everything is under control and going according to plan. Just pouring some nectar into a glass... and handful of special secret ingredient to make it extra spicy. Woah!

Lights turned on, and Luz stood in the doorstep.

\- Sorry Amity I couldn't wait.  
\- H-here you go. Drink up! - Amity was smiling awkwardly.

Something was not right, even Luz could sense it. A spark of suspicion caused her to be cautious.

\- A purple drink?  
\- Y-yes.  
\- What is it anyway?  
\- Grapeblood nectar.  
\- What's the special ingredient?  
\- Nothing!

Luz was slowly sliding her index finger on the jewel in her necklace. Amity's was hiding something. It became apparent now as she started to sweat and her palms were subtly trembling.

\- How about you drink it first?  
\- Why? I'm not thirsty!

Luz crossed her arms and rised her eyebrow.

\- Drink it. Unless you have something to hide.  
Me hiding? Hahaha... N-nonsense! Well, here I go. 

Mittens drank everything really quickly, hid her arms behind her back and was periodically going from balancing on her toes to heels and heels to toes. She also said it was good.

\- Oh Amity. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me. You would never guess how badly I just misjudged you.  
\- You did?  
\- Yes! - She said with tired voice while embracing Amity – I just thought you poisoned Willow and broke Gus's leg, and you were going to poison me. How silly is that... Will you forgive me?  
\- Haha, yes! Pretty silly. But there is something I have to tell you.

Luz released her grip. Amity allowed that, but instinctively still held Luz's hands. Her expression was getting really serious but worried, while latino was barely smiling, and with her eyes half-closed she expected to hear some pretty vague news.

“Just tell her now. Tell her now!”

Mittens nuzzled Luz's face really faintly. Latino gave out short, clueless giggle.

\- I love you Luz.  
\- Hehe... - Luz blinked and her yes opened wide – What...? What?!

A loud cracking and breaking noise could be heard from the living room. Then there was constant “hooting” and infantile warcries. Surely Hooty and Kings were on their way, and in the matter of seconds they arrived to the kitchen.

\- Get away from her Luz! She's EVIL! Look what she has done to Hooty and my claws! It will get days to properly polish them!

King wasn't lying, he had purple marks all over his claws and Hootys face was all messed up, also covered in purple stains. It looked like everybody was waiting for Luz to do something. She took a step back from Amity and pointed finger at her. Expecting Luz to speak up was now like expecting a sentence, and the build up foreshadowed to both sides it's going to be harsh one.

\- This is sick.

Upon being rejected like that, Mittens started to breath really heavily, her heart was beating like mad and her whole world was just falling apart. Luz slowly started to laugh but it gradually accelerated to a laugh of a maniac. Even hooty and King were looking at this scene concerned about her sanity. By this point Amity was barely holding back tears. Luz sat down at the table, and punched it in the ecstasy of the laugh. Finally, she shedded two single tears, one from each eye.

\- Hahaha! This is sick JOKE Amity! Good one! For a second I actually have fallen for it! Hahaha! All this effort just for this moment! I wish I could've seen my face! Does Eda know too? Where are Willow and Gus? Are they recording everything from a closet or something? Their acting was so convincing! Gusss! Willowww! Where are you? 

In denial, Luz kept on walking around the Owl House, looking for her friends and calling their names.

Taking advantage of the occasion, Amity honestly apologised to Hooty and King, with a promise of making it up to them at later time. For now, she asked for a moment alone with Luz.

\- Come on Luz, let's sit. Did you calm down yet?  
\- Hehe... yes. Deep breath, deep breath. Woah! What a rush! Please Amity don't do something like that again, I might get a heart attack!  
\- Luz... I'm really sorry it came out like this, I imagined this night differently...  
\- No, no, no... I'm not falling for this anymore. Cut it out.  
\- Don't you get it stupid?! I am not playing any jokes on you!  
\- What?  
\- It's all for real! Get the memo! Look at me! I like-like you! I love you!  
…

Luz just froze. It was too much for her to process. Amity started crying and snapping fingers in front of Luz's face.

\- Say something! For crying out loud say something!

In desperation, Amity kissed her on the lips and got a grip on her shorts with intention to pull them down. Luz freaked out almost immediately and jumped away, making sure she made a lot of distance.

\- You are really not joking.  
\- N-no...

Mittens covered her mouth and kept on nodding. In response to this Luz was moving her head in the opposite manner, left to right.

\- But that means... Gus and Willow...  
\- YES!!! I'M SORRY!!!  
\- No. No, no, no, no! No!

Luz has gotten up from the ground and went to the kitchen sink, constantly repeating “no” under her breath. After making it to her destination, she forced her head under the tap and turned on a stream of chill water. A minute later, she stood straight and looked at Amity, who said: 

\- Are you mad at me?  
\- Yes!  
\- Please don't hate me.  
\- Amity... I will never hate you. We are friends, but I think you owe a solid apology to everyone you've hurt today.  
\- I know. I will take care of it, I swear! Mhh...

Amity cuddled up against Luz's flat, wet chest, and it was welcomed even to the point of Luz petting that cute elven head. However, their moods changed immediately when Amity tried to force another kiss.

\- N-no. Stop. Amity... I think you have gotten some wrong idea.  
\- Give me a chance... It will feel good I promise.  
\- Amity no! Just stop. Amity I'm sorry but this is not happening.

Leftovers of Amity's courage and confidence were starting to diminish.

\- Luz, please! Give me a chance! I am not as bad as you think! I will fix everything...  
\- Amity I know you are going to fix everything! I believe you. It is just that... this... this is not happening. You have a wrong idea about me. I don't like girls.  
\- Stay open minded... if you just give me a chance...  
\- Amity, no! I am NOT gay. I never will be. You have to accept this.

Luz felt a little guilty, despite staying totally fair as opposed to Amity. Then again, it was how Luz really felt, why should she feel bad with it? What choice was there other than telling it to Amity's face? Multiple tears started to pour down Mitten's cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing. There was only silence, pure grief and disappointment.

\- I will pack my things and leave...  
\- Amity you don't have to leave!  
\- But I want to! Don't look at me!

To be continued in chapter 2: The Aftermath!


End file.
